Don't You Need A Heart To Feel Like This?
by The Violet Flames of Moonlight
Summary: :Set after the events of 358/2 Days: While Axel is out searching for Roxas, our little friend is feeling a little homesick. On top of that, he's even more confused than ever about his feelings. He starts to notice a strangeness in his own behavioural patterns, so what will he do about it? Contains yaoi - AkuRoku style. Don't like - don't read. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

_What… _is _this?! _Roxas asked himself, his icecream tasting bitter in his mouth. Ignoring the taste and object, he stared out across the unfamiliar town, towards the sunset. _Is this… what it means to be "lonely"? _He dropped his icecream, uncaring, and brought his hands to his chest. _Why did I run off like that? I wonder what Axel's up to… What was it he said? "I'll always be there to bring you back! We're best friends – time to get that memorized. You can't leave!" _Silence and light surrounded the town. He didn't know where he went – he'd just ran away. _Will Axel miss me? I wonder why he was so desperate for me to stay? …How can I feel so cold in full sun? I wonder if this is how Xion felt…_ Xion. A dull ache throbbed in his chest at the thought of her, something catching in his throat. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. _I'm glad I kept this. It's been so useful lately, what with all the Dusks around. _Sighing heavily, he leaned forward slightly, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his knees. "Axel…"

A flash of silver burst from the shadows, lodging into a stunned Neoshadow's forehead. It blinked in surprise, melting soon after, the chakram falling to the ground with a series of dull _clink_s before returning to its master's outstretched hand. Axel grunted in grim satisfaction, flipping his chakrams up and watching them disintegrate in a shower of sparks above his head. Taking a last, forlorn look at the clock tower, he stepped through a Darkness Corridor, moving on to the next world. Relief washed over him as he scanned his surroundings, looking up to find a familiar figure.

"Hey! What're ya doin'? You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here!" Roxas started awake, momentarily forgetting where he was, slipping over the edge of the building with a fearful cry. He jerked to a stop as he was slammed into the wall, groaning as he was hoisted back up by his hood. "Easy now, Roxas. Don't scare me like that!" Axel pulled the shaky boy into a long hug, supportive at first but then warm and comforting as they relaxed into each others arms. They each breathed a sigh of relief, Axel now resting his chin on the blond's head, mumbling into his hair. "Sorry, what was that?" Roxas asked, unaware of how tightly he was gripping to Axel's cloak. Axel pulled back and looking him in the eye, gently removing the clingy hands from his person, clasping them in his own between them. His emerald eyes glittered with unshed tears that Roxas didn't notice. _I thought I'd lost you… _he wanted to say, but instead shook his head, pulling his hands back and looking away. "It's nothing. So, are we going?"

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful look on the redhead's face and his hasty reactions. "You're pretty goofy, ya know. Where to?" Axel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hey, I'm _not _goofy, okay?!" Snapping out of his mood swing, he blinked twice, a shocked, confused expression clouding his features before grinning and tossing his crimson locks back over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "How about my place?" he asked casually, lazily gesturing with his hand as a Corridor of Darkness appeared against the wall. Roxas slowly nodded in response, hypnotized by the rhythmic swaying of Axel's hips. Glancing back towards him, Axel caught his stare and smirked. He leaned in a way that accentuated his slim figure and rested one hand on his hip, the other towards Roxas with the palm up, beckoning. "C'mon, cheeky boy! You stare any longer and I'll hafta charge ya!" he commented with a wink. Broken from his trance, the boy turned a deep shade of pink and ran through the portal with his head down, hoping Axel wouldn't notice. He blindly ran through the twilight-blue scenery, Axel's soft chuckling seeming to surround him from all sides before he leaped through a deep, purple wall.

Roxas subconsciously moved over and collapsed on a couch, expression blank as his thoughts raced behind his eyes. _What was that about? Was Axel serious? No, he _couldn't _have been. He's been a tease for as long as I've known the guy. But what about _my _reactions? We're just friends, right? Axel has always made me feel, but… were they always this strong? _He fell asleep from exhaustion just as Axel appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas gently woke from his slumber, stretching, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly as he slowly sat up, blinking in the warm sunlight. _That was a good sleep. _Observing his surroundings quickly, he threw himself over the couch with a yell, expecting Axel to be lurking behind it. However, he landed on a large red pillow that almost matched the burgundy carpet. Hearing the thump, Axel walked in with a lazy grin plastered on his face, effortlessly weaving his way through the mass of furniture to help him up. "Morning, sleepyhead!" The boy groaned, holding his head, tripping over the pillow and falling against the redhead, too annoyed to move away. He had so many questions, and he needed answers.

"You sure are cheerful today. Did something happen?" Axel wrapped his free arm around Roxas' shoulders and gave him a small squeeze, the other hand offering him a loaded plate. _He made a feast today… Is this all for me?_ "Aren't I allowed to feel happy that my best friend is staying with me for awhile?" The blond replied with a muffled "hmph" as he chewed on some toast. Swallowing his mouthful, he redirected his attention to Axel. "I've been needing to ask, how did you find a vacant place on such short notice?" In response to his question, the redhead grinned even harder. "Best not to question it, I find." Pouting, Roxas ate another mouthful before continuing. "Though you were always awake before me, I've never known you to be a morning person." Axel stiffened, shifting his feet awkwardly. Finding his support swaying, Roxas peered up at him curiously. "H-hey! What's wrong? Axel, talk to me!"

Roxas grabbed at him to keep him steady, his free hand catching Axel around the waist. Painfully aware of his body, he kept his hand where it was. He knew his friend would fall over without his help."Axel? C'mon, just sit on the couch. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Flinching, Axel sighed, swinging his legs over the couch and sitting down, grabbing the plate from Roxas and dragging him over the sofa with his free hand all in one swift movement. Resting his feet on the armrest and back against Roxas, he tipped his head back to watch him carefully. "That's because I haven't." The blond was taken aback, staring at his friend with wide-eyed concern. "Why not?" Groaning, Axel half-fell off the blond's shoulder, head landing in his lap, and stared up at him sightlessly, laboured breathing softening as his drooping eyelids finally closed. The boy stared at the sleeping man worriedly, head still swimming with unanswered questions. He could see the dark bags under his eyes, the hard lines of fatigue marring his features. _How in Nothing's name did he manage to last this long without taking care of himself?_


	3. Chapter 3

The tall pyro slept deeply, taking comfort in the presence of his closest friend. He dreamed short, vivid dreams as his body recovered, seemingly memories and simple fantasies as opposed to dreams. Roxas turning to face him through a thin haze, smiling. The hug they'd shared on the building. Pressure on his stomach as the boy gripped his waist tightly, head digging into his chest. He and the blond sharing a kiss on the clock tower, their forgotten ice creams melting over their hands. Axel smirking, leering down at the blond he had pinned to the wall, a happy look on both of their faces. All hands desperately roaming over each other, the kiss getting deeper by the second. A shaky Roxas staring up at him with lust-glazed eyes, panting seductively, the dreamiest smile tugging at his lips. The hurt in Roxas' eyes before he turned to leave the castle when he thought Axel – his only remaining friend – had betrayed his trust. The searing pain in his chest as his blood ran cold at the look of pure hatred he'd received when the boy gave a final glance at him, his eyes burning hotter than his flames could ever. And finally, the faces of figures from his past. Dilan, Aeleus… _Isa. _Lastly, a face that held so much familiarity for him – but with a few subtle differences – that Axel wanted to weep. "You're Lea. Yeah, I got it memorized." Lea… such sentiment behind the name. "Now, do _you_ remember _my _name?" The redhead sighed inwardly.

"Ven…" The blond gazed down as his ears registered the sound, barely audible over his own thoughts. _Huh? Ven? Strange. It feels… somehow familiar. Ven. Ven… Ven! _Roxas inhaled sharply as it clicked, memories of Axel's past washing over him. _He… I mean _I_, never saw him again… _A single tear rolled down the boy's cheeks, dripping onto the pyro's teardrop tattoo. Gasping, Axel woke and lurched forward, panting heavily. "A-Axel…?" His head spun around to face to face the figure, emerald eyes darting over his features. "Roxas…" Axel reached forward and wiped the tear-stain with his gloved finger. "You're crying. What happened?" Roxas frowned, eyeing him. "I could ask you the same thing." The man swatted at his own face, shocked to find tears in his eyes. "Why…?" they both whispered.

Awkwardly rubbing his hand over the back of his flaming locks, the emerald eyes looked away, unfocussed. "So…" he began, trying to ignore the boy's intense gaze sending chills down his spine. _What the heck? _"Uh… what exactly was it… that I said in my sleep? That made you cry?" Roxas dropped his stare, mumbling. "The same thing that made _you _cry." Axel looked up, watching him worriedly. "Roxas… listen, I really don't remember here. Can't you give me anything else to go on? Besides the fact that I _obviously _hurt you somehow and feel absolutely awful?" He tried to keep his voice level, trying to avoid getting even less of a response out of his friend by yelling at or offending him. "…Something that brought back memories… from my life before my life… I can't really explain it." The redhead was silent, closely observing his potential reactions. "Can you give me a little more? Please, Roxas. I need to know." Roxas eyes hardened again as he glared at his friend. "You should know better than anyone, _Lea!_" With that he ran out of the room, fists and teeth clenched as Axel stared after him, gaping. _Lea?! Where did _that_ come from? I never told him about my past life! Unless… that really _did _happen…_

Roxas stood panting in the redhead's arms, moving slowly as though working out whether he should run or stay. _There's nowhere to run, though… There's only one way in or out, and I don't know what's on the other side… _Holding him gently, Axel stayed patient, waiting until the boy had calmed down enough to talk. With a deep sigh, Roxas took his hand and led him to the couch so they could sit, slumping against him when they did. "Did you do this on purpose?" Roxas asked sadly, head-butting his arm irritably. Axel blinked twice in confusion. "Do what?" Gripping where he'd been head-butting suddenly, the blond glared at the redhead. "Don't act like you don't know! You just wanted to keep me prisoner here, _didn't _you?! You only got a place with no doors so you could have me all to yourself! That's it, isn't it?!" The pyro sat silently, staring, before leaning over and hugging him, despite the pain Roxas kept inflicting on his arm. "Of course I didn't, Roxas. I care about you too much. This place was only going to be temporary until I found you, but…" He winced as Roxas pinched that same spot on his arm, glaring at the wall before him. "'But' _what_, Axel?! 'But I chose to keep you here as my slave'? 'But I couldn't just let you leave once I had you'? What the hell was your motive?!" Sighing, Axel only hugged the boy tighter. "All it was is I began to find it liveable. I didn't even consider how you might feel about it… Sorry, Roxas. If it'll make it up to you, I'll let you through a Darkness Corridor leading directly outside. That way, you can do as you please. You can run, if you still want to. You can look around and get the scenery memorized, so you can always get back out of here if necessary. You can come right back. Do whatever makes you happiest, Roxas. Regardless of what you choose, I'll be here." Roxas released his hold, Axel inwardly breathing a relieved sigh, and stared at him curiously. "You mean it?" Axel smiled tiredly, suddenly exhausted. "Every word." With a swish of his hand, a portal appeared in an empty corner of the room. Roxas glanced at the portal, back to him, and then back to the anomaly several times before getting up and running through it. Axel sighed, rubbing his bleeding arm. _Bleeding?! That can't be right…_ Looking down at his arm, he saw deep, blood-lined scratches trailing up his arm. _Well I'll be!_ Groaning as he pushed himself up, he went to the sink and cleansed the wound, using the cold water to distract him from his thoughts as he shivered. _Damn water… Reminds me of Demyx._ Gritting his teeth at the memories, he examined his wound. _Wow, that kid can scratch! _Unaware of his grin and red-tinged cheeks, Axel continued washing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Azure eyes blinked at a plain, red, brick wall with a single, barely-noticeable red-curtained window up high as a head turned to scan behind its owner. The boy ran a hand through his spiky blond hair in confusion before pressing it firmly against the wall. Nothing happened. Frowning, he repeated the gesture in a different place with the same result. He desperately tried multiple times, scowling at the successive failures. Now gritting his teeth, he kicked the wall in frustration, immediately regretting it as he clutched his foot and howled in pain. Sighing, he turned and hobbled away, glaring ahead. _Stupid Axel! Why the hell would he want to live in a place like that? The entire world is a ghost town, just _full_ of empty houses, and yet he picked the one with no doors or stairs?! What maniac would choose _that_? How can he even live there? What was he thinking?_

Axel lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, absently nudging the armrest with his foot. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the pressure on his wounded arm, now securely wrapped in a bandage. _I guess I wasn't thinking clearly… I just needed to escape. With Roxas gone, there was nothing left for me. He hates it here, and now he probably hates me too… _Rolling over onto his uninjured side, he felt his tired green eyes slowly wander over the coffee table in front of him, before falling closed. _How in the worlds am I going to break it to him that this is to be our permanent residence until I work out how we can get the Organization off our tails for good? _Groaning softly, he brought his hands together beneath his face and pulled up his legs. _Provided he comes back at all, that is…_

Walking with his hands in his pockets, Roxas glared at the ground, a pebble dancing before his feet. As he whirled around to a crash behind him, Keyblade in hand, he saw none other than Demyx picking himself up and dusting himself off. Carefully stepping out from behind the trash cans with his arms up, the taller man peered into the shorter blond's eyes from behind his mullet, silently pleading with him. "Roxas, come back to us." Said boy continued glaring, this time at the pseudo-brunette mullet atop the older boy's head. "Why? No one would miss me. And last time I checked, neither of us had hearts." Demyx's eyes appeared hurt and saddened, and he briefly stopped his subconscious dance-like bouncing. "Naw, we do too have hearts! Don't be maaaad. " Roxas' grip tightened on his keyblade. _Although I've never had a reason to _not _trust No. IX, he's talked badly about Axel before, and for that I'll never forgive him! _The mullet-haired boy observed the fierce look on his face and strength of his stance and sighed, looking away as he found his answer. "I wish it never had to come to this, Roxas. I liked you – you were nothing like the other members. I see the lack of a heart has finally set in, though." Roxas swished his keyblade between them in irritation. "Shut up!" Demyx tossed up his hand and felt the moisture in the air condense around him, water drops becoming rivulets flowing into his palm, forming his instrument. As it materialized, he spun it around for show and dramatically pointed at the younger boy, resuming his dance.

Demyx easily fended off the blows, though he begrudgingly used his sitar to do so. _Arpeggio, forgive me! _With a grunt of exertion, he brought down the blunt end of Arpeggio on Roxas' head, cringing at the sound of the impact. Looking past his weapon to observe his opponent, his eyes flew open and the top half of his body bent backwards as he narrowly dodged the keyblade swung at his neck. "What the-" he yelled as he did half a backflip, hands going the rest of the way to the ground as he threw his legs over his head to keep them out of harm's way. Back on his feet a safe distance away, Demyx turned to watch Roxas' movements. "You're tense, much more so than when we last fought together. Why is that? Was it because you were on _my _side back then?" The spiky-haired boy glared in response, defensively raising the arm that already held his second keyblade.

Surprised emerald eyes keenly watched the battle below, wandering over to Roxas. "Two?" the redhead whispered, staring at the keyblades. He blunk once and his friend was on the ground, pinned beneath his assailant's foot, keyblades out of reach as the bludgeon was positioned above his head. "No!" Axel's scream was muffled by a sleeved arm flung across his mouth from behind, a firm grip digging into his wound. Not caring who it was, he bit down hard, earning a yelp from his attacker who released him to clutch the bitten arm. Whirling around, he glared at the man standing slightly away from him. "What are _you _doing here?!" The man sneered in response, unsightly scar adding further menace to his malicious features. Saix simply pointed past them to the battle. "I never expected you to question it." Axel's eyes narrowed, latching onto his former friend's golden ones. "I'm not looking! You have the eyes of a monster right now. Why should I trust you?!" Messy blue hair was shaken from his face as a low rumble emerged from his throat, an amused smile tugging at his lips. _Saix laughing? This can't be good. _"Because, Lea, this may be the last you ever see of your little toy boy." Growling, the pyro glared, summoning his chakrams to his hands, slender fingers curling around the cross-pieces. "He is _not _my toy-" the redhead gasped at the blow to his neck, slumping against Saix and dropping his weapons with loud _clink_s, eyes rolling as his vision blurred and faded, but not before hearing Xigbar's deep chortling blend in with Saix's gravelly chuckling.

**Author's Note: Okay, guys: In all my stories, I always try to be as IC to the characters/places as possible, but I've always been confused about whether or not "Keyblade" always has a capital or if it's only in some cases, so please excuse any continuity errors, and if someone could kindly point it out to me, I will NOT make the same mistake in future. Thank you all for your help and support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your feedback. I'm pleased to announce that it is ALWAYS "Keyblade"**

After a few more minutes of Roxas' non-stop striking, several loud _twang_s echoed throughout the deserted streets, startling both combatants. Roxas leaped several feet away while Demyx carefully inspected his instrument, face changing from shock, to horror, to rage. "_Damn _it, Number XIII, you broke Arpeggio! Don't think Superior wont hear about this, _or _those two Keyblades of yours." Picking up the scattered remains of the broken sitar strings, Demyx disappeared in a bubbling torrent of water. Sighing, Roxas wiped his brow on his sleeve, Keyblades disintegrating. _When did that kook get so good? Or am I just rusty from the lack of Heartless? _Leaning against the wall, he steadied his breathing and contemplated his options.

The redhead gasped and surged bolt upright, wincing as his head struck the hanging lamp, immediately sitting down again and gripping the clothing on his knees until everything stilled, before slowly patting over his person, checking for further injuries as he calmed his breathing. "That was some nightmare…" Axel mumbled, rolling over to lean his forehead against the armrest. He shivered violently, suddenly alerted to the fact that he'd broken into a cold sweat at some time during his slumber. Pulling off a glove and bringing a bare hand to the back of his neck, he focused his energy into his palm and warmed it, concentrating on the warmth flowing from it and emanating throughout his body. The pyro sighed in pleasure, putting more pressure on the back of his neck before yelping, surprised at the sudden pain. _Maybe I hit my neck while I slept? _Turning his head slowly left and right, he scanned his surroundings, suddenly feeling as though he was being watched. _I'm just being paranoid_ he thought, rubbing the back of his head and shaking his striking crimson locks. He jumped and whirled around, arms raised defensively in front of his body. _Funny… I could have sworn I just heard a Heartless growling. _Kicking the couch in disgust at his own irrational behaviour, he threw himself back on the sofa, glaring ahead as he lost himself in his thoughts. _Is Roxas okay? Should I go look for him? Nah – I promised him I wouldn't force him back here. But… I promised Xion I'd bring them both back… Can't hurt to just check up on him, I suppose. He can handle himself, right? _Axel slapped some sense into himself, cringing at his actions. _Have some faith in him, man! You do too much worrying for someone without a heart. It's exhausting, and you haven't slept in days, either! You need your rest, or else what good would you be to him?_ With that, he promptly fell asleep.

Looking up at the cloudless sky, Roxas shrugged, becoming anxious and impatient for something he wasn't sure of. Scowling, he began kicking another pebble, hands in his pockets again. _What am I doing? I can't keep fighting with them like this, can I? No, I can't risk it! It was hard enough fighting off Demyx, but imagine if it was Saix, or… _The blond gulped, quickly shaking his head to try and rid it of his thoughts. _Xigbar. _The boy stretched and yawned, feeling his head clear as his muscles loosened. _Axel said I could go back and stay any time I want, right? Why did I act the way I did earlier? He didn't deserve that – he was only trying to look out for me. So, why? _Shaking his head to clear it again, he swallowed the in his throat and blinked back the tears threatening to fall. _Well, I'll go apologise right now! _Running headlong towards the wall, Roxas focused on where he wanted to go, envisioning the interior of Axel's makeshift home. Just before the impact, a Darkness Corridor appeared, the exit closing behind him when he was safely on the other side. As he ran through the other side, he nearly fell back through the portal in shock, silently catching himself as he stared at the redhead's figure curled up on the couch. _He looks so… vulnerably when he's sleeping. So peaceful, too. _The boy didn't even catch himself smirking at the thought, or the other thoughts that plagued his mind and brought a tinge to his cheeks. Grinning, Roxas slumped in the corner and brought his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. _We have a lot to talk about when he wakes up._

Red locks shook as their owner stirred, stretching and yawning, refreshed emerald eyes blinking open to be met with twinkling azure ones. A sleepy grin spread across his face as he took in who was facing him. "Good morning, Roxas. Aren't your eyes tired from staring at my magnificence the whole night?" His eyes narrowed in cheeky response to his own comment, causing Roxas to chortle as they complemented his grin. "I'd be blinded by your brilliance, yes, if it were as strong during the day time. It's only just the start of twilight now!" Axel blinked twice, rubbing his eyes before his grin returned as a smirk. "So it is! Really hard to tell in here, ya know?" Making no move to get up, he instead rolled over onto his back and slumped, creating a space for Roxas to sit. To his surprise, the boy took him up on his offer, carefully sitting down before leaning against his chest. "You're warm" Roxas smiled, and this time it was the pyro's turn to laugh. "What do you expect from a fire wielder?" They laughed together for a few moments, subsiding into genuine smiles and a long embrace, filled with contented sighs.

Blond hair tickled against a tanned nose as the redhead went to kiss Roxas' head and he pulled back quickly, sneezing into his black-clad hand. Axel's involuntary reaction made said boy giggle so hard he didn't register what his friend had tried to do. Patting his shoulder comfortingly, the blond got up and and shifted so he was on his knees facing the older male. "Axel?" Said man's only response was a vague "mhmm?" as he casually examined his hand. Suddenly aware of the intensity of the boy's gaze, the redhead sat up and looked him in the eye, giving him a proper reply. "I've been… more than a little confused lately… about everything. About my life, our situation, my existence. My feelings…" Crimson hair bounced as Axel nodded, silently urging him to continue. "Nobodies don't have hearts, so we can't technically "feel", right?" Emerald eyes looked thoughtful for a long moment as the man nibbled at his lip, pausing to glance about as if the air around them held all solutions, finally looking at Roxas when he decided upon his answer. "We have lost our hearts, yes, but there are supposedly other ways of getting them back than through Kingdom Hearts." Azure eyes critically observed unblinking green ones, watching for any signs of a lie. "Like how?" Sighing, the redhead closed his eyes and leaned back, biting his tongue to keep his face from revealing his thoughts. "Demyx said that we do still have hearts, somewhere deep inside us…" Green eyes shot open again and the pyro lurched up, arms wrapping protectively around the boy. "When did you talk to Demyx?" Roxas gave his answer and tanned skin paled as the blood drained from his face. "Um… do-c-can you wield two Keyblades now?" Startled, the boy nodded, blue eyes wide with shock. "H-how did you know?" Axel shrugged, sighing. "I… had a nightmare-he didn't hurt you, did he?!" The man surged forward and quickly patted over his arms and body, searching for injuries. "A-Axel, stop! That tickles! Don't worry, I'm fine." They laughed together, a scarlet hue to Roxas' cheeks.

"…What happened to me in your dream?" Emerald eyes glanced away, their owner reluctant to divulge details. "That's… not important, Roxas." Blue eyes bore into his when he looked back. "But Axe-!" The boy was silenced with a gloved finger placed gently over his lips. "Roxas, please hear me out! We have a lot to talk about, yes, but actions speak louder than words, and… I guess… what I'm trying to say is…" Axel was hushed by a soft pair of lips latched onto his own, their owner's face a brilliant red, eyes screwed shut in embarrassment. The boy pulled away, panting softly as he looked down. "S-sorry… it seemed… like a good-" He never got to finish his sentence as he found himself in a tight embrace, firmer lips pressed against his own in a slightly desperate manner. Axel pulled back, grinning as he observed the youth's reaction. "You don't know… how long I've wanted to do that" he beamed, eyes sparkling with overwhelming happiness. Roxas beamed back, almost crying from the sheer pleasure of his situation. "But, Axel! Don't you need a heart to feel like this?" The elder grinned, hidden knowledge bringing a gleam to his eyes. "Heart or no, people feel good doing what they think is right, or what they think they'll enjoy. Which means this can't be anything but right, right?" Blue eyes sparkled as the boy's face lit up with joy and laughter. "Right! Best friends eat ice cream together, laugh together, and"  
"Love together." Axel finished for him, smirking. Roxas giggled and placed a playful kiss on the redhead's nose, earning one back. They gave each other a mixture of chaste and deep kisses for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Axel?" Said man yawned, sleepily opening his eyes to look at the blond in his arms, smiling. "Yes, Roxas?" The boy bit his tongue, choosing his words carefully. "I realise now I was wrong." Axel's face fell as he soaked in the sentence, dreading what he though would come next. "Last night was…" The redhead gulped quietly, holding his breath. "Probably the happiest memory I have! I've decided I want to stay with you, wherever that may take us, so… I'm sorry that I said I hated it here." Vibrant red hair shook as the man chuckled, silently berating himself for assuming the worst. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry I put you through that. I only chose it to be temporary until we could get away from the Organization for good, but then I found it kinda cozy, and I guess I forgot to ask how you felt about it, so I'm sorry for that." He was pulled into a tight embrace and kissed on the nose. "Apology accepted."

**A/N: For those of you who bothered to read my profile, you would know that I loosely base most of my stories off my thoughts and mood. Due to being banned from all technology for over a week thanks to selfish and stupid actions on my part, I was a little depressed and slept a lot of the time. I was restless, and angry, and hurt, and lazed about staring at the ceiling or walls as I curled up under the covers and tried to sleep my depression away. After a few days of this, it suddenly dawned on me that I could be using this time away to write fanfics, so I grabbed a notepad and jotted down my ideas. This is one of the various products of these events. A surprise visit from my boyfriend thanks to my parents for my good behaviour really set the proper mood and ending for this one, so I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
